


Песок

by IryStorm



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуна думает, что время еще есть. Он ошибается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песок

**Author's Note:**

> Один из тех случаев, когда текст мучит до тех пор, пока не напишешь. Написала.   
> Для Танечки, которая и повергла меня на это реборнодно.

Им всем немного за тридцать, когда Хаято приходит в особняк Вонголы с девушкой. Цуна видел ее с ним пару раз на приемах, но никогда Хаято не водил сюда своих пассий — считал, что нужно серьезно разграничивать дела и личную жизнь. И сейчас, глядя на симпатичную молодую итальянку, совсем крошечную на фоне высокого Хаято, Цуна чувствует, как интуиция раскаленным железом прошивает солнечное сплетение. Так и есть: Хаято объявляет о помолвке.

Вокруг тут же поднимается шум. Ужин закрытый, только для своих, но у Цуны большая семья. Он отстраненно наблюдает, как новоиспеченную пару запирают в круг поздравляющих, как Такеши с хохотом обнимает Хаято, как носится радостно подросток-Ламбо. Цуна и сам старается улыбаться изо всех сил, целует хрупкую ладошку будущей синьоры Гокудеры, хлопает по плечу Хаято. И едва дожидается смены блюд, чтобы, сославшись на срочные дела, удалиться из столовой. Семье не до него, все взбудоражены внезапной новостью. Только один задумчивый и встревоженный взгляд Цуна чувствует каждым миллиметром своей спины.

В кабинете, где Цуна уединяется, у него целый бар. Он не любит алкоголь — как-то Дино решил научить его пить, и их так развезло, что утром Цуна пожалел, что не умер в недавней битве. Но теперь он взрослый серьезный мафиозо и должен вести себя соответственно. Цуна выбирает бутылку виски — дорогого, подаренного Девятым. Напиток приятно пахнет травами и плавит горло.

Цуна думает о том, что из всех своих друзей — он все еще зовет их друзьями, а не подчиненными — скоро он единственный останется холостым. Ему почему-то тяжело дышать, будто Пламя, его родное, привычное, теплое Пламя, вдруг выжгло из легких весь воздух. 

Два года назад, когда женился Такеши, Цуна был искренне рад. Он подарил им с женой коттедж на побережье, а спустя год с удовольствием стал крестным маленького Рина. Семья росла, и это было замечательно.

«Такеши — не Хаято», — ехидничает внутренний голос, почему-то очень похожий на голос Реборна. Бывши аркобалено теперь появляется редко, предпочитая шататься по миру, и не то чтобы Цуна скучал. Тем более, что уже давно Реборн укоренился у него в голове в виде этого самого голоса.

Такеши — не Хаято, соглашается Цуна. Такеши никогда ничего не принимает близко к сердцу, он улыбается и смеется, и все так же относится к Цуне как к однокласснику, немного слабому, нуждающемуся в защите. Порой Цуне кажется, Такеши до сих пор считает, что все они просто играют в мафию. Это не мешает ему выполнять приказы и рисковать жизнью ради Семьи. 

Хаято — другое дело. Хаято всегда смотрит на него с обожанием и восхищением, с непреклонной уверенностью в правильности его поступков. Цуна признается сам себе, что во многом именно благодаря такому отношению он научился быть сильным и оправдывать эти надежды. Они с Хаято росли вместе не только физически — ошибались, учились справляться с неуклюжестью и шевелить мозгами. Хаято всегда рядом, рискует жизнью, защищая его. Цуне потребовалось время, чтобы научиться принимать это поклонение как должное. Так ведь пристало Десятому боссу Вонголы? Он для Хаято даже не Небо — центр вселенной, единственное, на что вообще стоит обращать внимание.

А теперь в мире Хаято есть еще кто-то. Цуна зло допивает первый стакан и не глядя наливает второй. Виски пьется на удивление хорошо. 

Избранницу Хаято зовут Джованна Корелли, вспоминает некстати Цуна, и она — племянница того самого Корелли, главы старинного сицилийского клана. Когда Хаято женится на ней, их кланы породнятся, и Вонгола расширит свое влияние и на Сицилию. Старик Корелли сильно в возрасте, а из близких родственников у него только Джованна. Вряд ли Хаято думал об этом, делая ей предложение, но выбора удачнее сложно придумать. Цуна взрослый, теперь он думает и о таких практичных вещах. 

Пустеет второй стакан.

Интересно, любит ли ее Хаято? Как признавался ей в любви? Вспыльчивый, едкий, колючий и опасный Хаято, в чьей груди бьется огромное доброе сердце. Уж Цуна-то знает. Брал ли хрупкую ладошку в руки, какие слова шептал?

«Ты же знаешь, какие», — хмыкает внутренний голос, и Цуна скрипит зубами, вспоминая. У него вообще хорошая память, подстегиваемая нечеловеческой интуицией, и порой он ненавидит ее больше всего на свете.

Эта память услужливо подбрасывает картинки, не утратившие яркости за прошедшие годы. Им восемнадцать, они только что распрощались со школой, и будущее кажется светлым и счастливым. Цуна и остальные еще не знают, что впереди будут опасности, смерти и очень мало легких, безмятежных моментов. Таких, как сейчас. 

Цуне не хочется идти домой, он растягивается на траве у воды и смотрит в бескрайнее закатное небо. Все разошлись, рядом с ним только Хаято, верный и надежный, правая рука, лучший друг. Цуна счастлив, как давно уже не был, хочется смеяться и петь, но он просто улыбается и смотрит на редкие розово-алые облака.

— Завтра будет ветрено, — говорит вдруг Хаято. Он — Ураган, чувствует такие вещи. Цуна кивает, ловя его взгляд, и вдруг замирает: что-то не так. Хаято сжимает пальцы, перебирает нервно кольца. Его форма измята от долгого сидения на траве, галстук он снял, и в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки Цуна видит, как ходит вверх-вниз кадык — Хаято часто сглатывает.

— Десятый... — тихо говорит он, и Цуна подбирается весь, не зная, к чему готовиться. — Я люблю тебя.

На Цуну наваливается тишина, в которой он слышит только стук собственного сердца — глухой и частый. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем на лицо выползает несмелая улыбка.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Цуна. — И я тебя. Ты — моя Семья, мой лучший друг.

Хаято дергается, будто от удара, и закрывает глаза. А затем кивает, принимая.

Они ни разу не говорили об этом с тех пор.

Цуна наливает третий стакан и вздыхает. Он ведь правда считал тогда, что Хаято говорит о дружбе. Это чувство переполняло Цуну, питало Пламя... до сих пор питает. Любовь к Семье. Логично, что и Хаято ее чувствовал.

«Врешь, — обрывает резко внутренний голос. — Совсем ты так не считал». И снова маленький засранец в голове у Цуны прав. Все он прекрасно видел и понимал — отчего Хаято смотрит на него с таким восхищением, почему постоянно рядом, почему касается так часто — будто помогая, защищая, но на самом деле замирая от удовольствия, пробегая пальцами по коже Цуны. Знал он все, но предпочитал не обращать внимания. Много ли мозгов в голове у восемнадцатилетнего, даже если он мафиозный босс? Тем более, Цуна был влюблен в Кеко.

Кеко, на которой так и не женился. Ему вообще мало интересны девушки и отношения — и без них хватает проблем и забот. Цуна прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно ему придется жениться, но это в его представлении должно случиться еще не скоро. Время еще есть — так он думал. Побыть с друзьями... побыть с Хаято.

А теперь этого времени больше нет, вышло разом, высыпалось песчинками в нижнюю часть часов. 

«Признайся хотя бы себе, глупый Цуна, что дело вовсе не в женитьбе», — неожиданно мягко говорит внутренний голос.

— Признаю. — Цуна наливает еще виски и салютует воздуху, повторяя: — Признаю.

Дверь бесшумно открывается, и на пороге появляется Хаято. Только Хранителям дозволено входить в кабинет Десятого Вонголы без стука — об этом знает вся Семья. А пользуется — один Хаято.

Цуна по-детски хочет спрятать бутылку, но алкоголь уже коварно затуманил мысли и разбалансировал движения, а выглядеть снова неуклюжим подростком он не хочет.

— Десятый... — Хаято медленно подходит к столу, окидывая взглядом всю картину. Между бровей пролегает серьезная складка. 

— С моей стороны некрасиво было вот так уходить. Прости, что расстроил тебя. — Цуне действительно жаль. Не такого приема достойна невеста его правой руки.

— О чем ты, Десятый? — В глазах Хаято непонимание. — Ты никогда и ничем не смог бы меня расстроить.

Да, именно. Хаято принимает его с потрохами, любым — трусливым мальчишкой, опасным мафиози, рыдающим после вынужденного убийства, напивающимся в одиночку. От этого почему-то начинает болеть сердце.

— Можно? — Хаято кивает на пачку сигарет в руках. Цуна вдруг понимает, что давно не видел его курящим. Он не дает достать зажигалку — на протянутой ладони вспыхивает маленький огонек, и Хаято прикуривает, чуть улыбаясь. Они раньше часто так делали.

Раньше.

— Я хотел познакомить вас уже давно, правда. Просто не мог найти повода. Прости, что нарушил твои планы, — оправдывается Хаято.

— Глупости, — улыбается Цуна, — тебе не нужны поводы, чтобы привести в мой дом любимого человека. Когда планируете свадьбу?

— В сентябре. Еще должно быть тепло.

Цуна кивает. Осенью в Италии красиво. Красивая будет свадьба.

— Я дам тебе отпуск... на две недели, больше не могу, увы. Ты будешь нужен мне на сделке с Альдо в октябре.

Лицо Хаято вытягивается.

— Мне не нужен отпуск, Десятый.

— Нужен, — возражает Цуна. — Побыть с женой, медовый месяц...

— Джованна понимает, — обрывает Хаято. — Вонгола — превыше всего.

— Глупый, — Цуна качает головой, — самое главное — это семья.

— Ты — моя семья! — срывается Хаято резко и замолкает, затягиваясь. Будто позволив себе лишнее. 

Давно такого не было. Тридцатилетний Хаято совсем не похож на взрывного подростка, каким Цуна его узнал. Поэтому он замирает тоже, прислушиваясь к стуку собственного сердца. И ему стыдно, ужасно стыдно, что стук этот — радостный. Поэтому Цуна говорит:

— Это неправильно.

А Хаято вдруг шагает вперед, опускается на одно колено и осторожно целует пальцы Цуны. Не кольцо, символ власти Вонголы, как пристало делать подчиненным, а самые кончики. Губы у Хаято горячие и сухие, и Цуну прошибает крупной дрожью. Он представляет, как эти губы касаются смуглой кожи Джованны, и дышать становится нечем. Пламя снова выжигает изнутри, застилает глаза и вычищает из головы все мысли похлеще, чем алкоголь.

Цуна выдергивает руку у Хаято, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и шипит, не то зло, не то отчаянно:

— Ты — мой. Слышишь?

Губы у Хаято горячие и сухие, жесткие, если смотреть со стороны, но они поддаются, раскрываясь в ответ, и Цуна весь оказывается в их влажном плену. «Будто Пламя целовать», — отстраненно думает он, а в следующий миг Хаято вздергивает его на ноги и прижимает к себе, покрывая скулы, подбородок, лоб и даже виски быстрыми, легкими поцелуями. Цуна не знает, чего в них больше — нежности или отчаяния. У Хаято дрожат руки — он чувствует эту дрожь на своих плечах и спине, и прижимается ближе, цепляется пальцами за волосы, утыкается носом в шею, которая едва слышно пахнет табаком.

— Десятый, — шепчет Хаято, не раскрывая глаз, — Десятый, Десятый, Десятый...

Они отрываются друг от друга только через несколько минут. У Цуны подкашиваются колени, он бы упал, не держи его Хаято. Цуна протрезвел, все вокруг такое яркое и четкое, что глазам даже больно. 

— Столько лет, Десятый...  
Он обрывает себя на полуслове, и в серых глазах Цуна видит понимание. Не надо ничего говорить — у Хаято нет сверхинтуиции, но за столько лет рядом он научился чувствовать Цуну ничуть не хуже себя самого.

Он пытается продолжить, и Цуна не удерживается — прижимает указательный палец к его губам.

— Корелли — отличный выбор, Вонгола станет сильнее. А ты будешь хорошим мужем и отцом. Я рад за тебя.

— Но...

Цуна отстраняется, проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая непослушные вихры, убирает со стола последствия своего срыва. 

— Возвращайся к гостям. Нехорошо заставлять их ждать.

И будто ничего не было. Хаято молча, покорно идет к двери. Приказы — и просьбы — Десятого не обсуждаются.

Цуна теперь взрослый и давно умеет выбирать между желанным и правильным. Только иногда выбирать не хочется.

Да и не нужно.

— Хаято.

Тот замирает у выхода, вопросительно глядя на Цуну.

— Ты — мой. Помнишь?

Улыбка трогает тонкие губы.

— Всегда, Десятый.

Хаято уходит, а Цуна усмехается. 

Незримые песочные часы переворачиваются, отмеряя новый срок.


End file.
